Tal vez
by Leslie Monostone
Summary: Él ya no era un perro de caza desde el momento en que aquel libro abierto se metió, en su vida, en sus pensamientos, y en cada molesto centímetro de su vida.


**Disclaimer:** Pyscho-Pass No es mio, pero si daría todos mis ahorros por el (?

**Parejas**: KogamixTsunemori

**Summary:** _**Él** ya no era un perro de caza desde el momento en que aquel libro abierto se metió, en su vida, en sus pensamientos, y en cada molesto centímetro de su vida**  
**_

**Advertencias: N**inguna, ninguna, tal vez algún que otro error ortográfico y los delirios que el calor causa en mi xD

* * *

_**T**al Vez_

* * *

No supo en qué momento las cosas terminaron así.

Por más que intentara y rebobinaba cada evento, cada gesto o palabra, no podía encontrar la x en cuestión. Y este tipo de situación no podía estar pasándole a él, tal vez a gente común como Shusei, a la fumadora compulsiva de Shion, incluso al tempano de hielo de Yayoi, pero no a él, no justamente a él.

_**No**__ podía besar a la inspectora Tsunemori. _

No, directamente, no podía siquiera estar pensando en eso.

Era como romper una ley irrompible –Y sobre todo moral, Tsunemori no era su tipo– Y no, directamente no podía estar pensando en algo tan…mundano.

Su Psycho debería estar **muy** nublado.

–Kougami-san…¿Sucede algo?

Frunció el ceño y miro a la inspectora, sus ojos marrones lo observaban curioso, sus labios estaban fruncidos en un gesto de exasperación que con el tiempo se le hacía extremadamente familiar, demasiado para el gusto de un hombre tan nulo como él.

Diablos, si estaban hablando de la inspectora Tsunemori, su superior –Que bien de llamativa no tenía nada, incluso era muy plana–

De seguro ella había dicho algo importante mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos.

Más bien mientras se debatía entre sacarle la ropa o no.

¿Qué interés extra laboral podía tener frente a la agente Tsunemori? Diferente de cómo lo viera la gente, o más bien sus compañeros de trabajo, él es uno de esos hombres que saben lo que quieren, y más aun donde encontrarlo. Y sabia de pie a letra que Tsunemori era el tiempo de personas que él en particular odiaba.

Detestaba a la gente tan sencilla como ella, alguien tan atada al sistema Sybil y al reglamento como si fuera un pequeño animal enjaulado. Akane Tsunemori era considerada perfecta como inspectora no solamente por su imperturbable Psycho, sencillamente era alguien tan manipulable por las leyes, únicamente atada a Sybil, podía desafiar a Ginoza –Quien se lo hubiera imaginado– pero no contra las leyes.

Ella también era un simple sabueso.

–Nada que sea digno de mención inspectora Tsunemori.

Akane lo observo por segunda vez con esos ojos grandes, luego suspiro, se sonrojo sin explicación alguna y volvió la vista hacia el paisaje que la ventana de aquel auto automático ofrecía, también fue capaz de ver el pequeño temblor de labios que delataban su intención de seguir inmiscuyéndose donde no la llaman.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan humana?

El trabajo de inspector acabaría con ella, solo debía darle tiempo, no lo decía por simple presentimiento, aquel trabajo siempre terminaba con todos, de una manera u otra, ella perdería aquel brillo gracioso en sus ojos, cambiaría su temblor de labios por una expresión muda, abandonaría su terquedad de meterse en donde no la llaman, y la cambiaría por una sumisión completa.

Akane Tsunemori había hecho la elección equivocada al comenzar como inspector.

Primero y principal ¿Qué había llevado a esa cabeza hueca a elegir algo como eso?

Pero bueno, el ciclo seguiría, ella renunciaría al ser corrompido su Psycho y otro humano manejable por Sybil ocuparía su lugar.

Apretó el volante de forma involuntaria, algo en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no le agradaba aquella suposición.

–Debería compartir más sus pensamiento Kougami-san.

La miro y ella le devolvió la mirada visiblemente molesta. Frustrada de no conseguir meterse en sus pensamiento –Pero lo hacía, siempre lo hacía– como tanto quería, ella era así, tan infantil, tan caprichosa.

**Definitivamente **Akane Tsunemori era un libro abierto, que no servía como inspector. Del mismo modo en que él ya no era un perro de caza desde el momento en que aquel libro abierto se metió, en su vida, en sus pensamientos, y en cada molesto centímetro de su vida.

Tendría que ir a terapia para revisar su Psycho.

Solo debería ser eso, un problema de incompatibilidad grupal, tal vez era alguna droga nueva en la comida, él realmente no estaba interesado en Tsunemori, no podía estar interesado en ella.

Era realmente ridículo.

En fin, **no** era nada de lo que preocuparse.

–¿Kougami-san? Podría por lo menos responderme.

O tal vez, si debería hacerlo.

* * *

Kougami parece siempre estar analizándolo todo, en cada momento, no me sorprendería que también lo hiciera sobre Akane, en fin.

¿Reviews? Si te gusto házmelo sabe n.n


End file.
